De Asesinos y Suicidas
by BirdInTheMoon
Summary: Beyond se encuentra una noche cualquiera con alguien diferente a lo que él conocía, una persona que mira y desea la muerte. Sin embargo, él aún ignora qué pasará.
1. A, B, L

1. A, B, L

¡Hola! He comenzado este fic apenas ayer y estoy muy emocionada OuO Este intento de historia es gracias a muchisisímos fics. En fin, traten de disfrutar ;D Sí, esto ya lo saben: Beyond Birthday no me pertenece.

Bien, hoy era el día, hoy era día de trabajar. No me molesta, puesto que amo mi trabajo, el proceso es tan emocionante y divertido. Podría decir que lo haría a cambio de nada, ¡pero no! La mermelada cuesta, ¡y caro!  
¿Quién lo diría? Matar por un poco de mermelada, oh, dulce y querida mermelada. Pero no es sólo eso, necesito mi dósis de sangre y gemidos. Las caras de terror que ponen al saber que sus vidas llegaron a su fin. Hombres, mujeres y, a veces, niños (¿qué tanto se puede conseguir de un infante?); todos por igual morirían de la manera más sádica y terriblemente imaginada. Es cierto que la mayoría de las personas quieren morir de manera honorable, y quién mejor que yo para cumplir sus deseos. ¡Porque yo, Beyond Birthday, les daré la muerte más honorable posible! Qué mejor que morir a manos del mejor asesino de todos los tiempos.

Como sea, basta de parloteo, es hora de trabajar.  
Camino por las calles sin llamar la atención; son apróximadamente las 9:30 pm y me encuentro con muchos humanos inútiles. Miro sus nombres, el tiempo que les sobra y su apariencia; claro, necesito dinero para la mermelada. Pero me encuentro con algo que llama mi atención, un nombre, no cualquier nombre, al menos no para mí. No diré su nombre completo, ya que no vale la pena, sólo las iniciales: L. L. Ese maldito bastardo me llevaba el recuerdo de otro bastardo. Sí, él sería el indicado por esta noche. No me importaba si tenía dinero o no, sólo quería saciar mi sed de sangre y relucir un poco de odio hacia L. Quería divertirme esta noche.  
Lo seguí hasta su casa, al parecer no vivía solo. Supongo que era obvio, el pobre no tendría más allá de 20 años. Ya sé que yo tengo la misma edad, quizá más, pero la diferencia es que él era "normal", patético. El humano entró a su casa y yo esperé unos momentos para entrar en acción. Me acerqué un poco más y alcancé a divisar la cabellera de una chica. ¡Ja! Si supiera lo que le espera a su, probablemente, novio.  
Esperé unos momentos más hasta que fueron a dormir. Si dormían juntos, eso sería un problema. Yo no acostumbro a matar a dos personas en una sola noche a menos que sea necesario, pero da igual, es simple y sangrienta diversión.  
Logré entrar a la casa forzando la cerradura con mis hábiles manos. Todo asesino prudente debe tener manos hábiles para disfrutar más el momento del trabajo y hacer lo que se le plazca con el cuerpo de su víctima, ¿no? ¡Vaya! La casa es más bonita de lo que pensé, tal vez también logre un poco más de dinero esta noche. Hoy mataré dos pájaros de un sólo tiro. Hoy...  
Camino despacio hacia una habitación en la que se escuchan voces. Platicaban de manera poco calmada, al parecer discutían, y como yo odio las discusiones, me gusta acabar con ellas. Entonces abrí sigilosamente la puerta y enfoqué mi mirada en L. L., la femina podría esperar. Ninguno de los dos se percató de mi presencia, qué lástima, me habría gustado ver sus miradas de terror al encontrarse con un extraño en su habitación; pero parecían tan concentrados en su estúpida pelea que tuve que intervenir.  
-Hola, L.  
-¡¿Q-Quién eres tú?!-Preguntó de forma alterada el chico.  
-Creí que serías más educado. ¡Pero eres igual de orgulloso que ese maldito!  
En un movimiento rápido me lancé hacia el cuerpo, derribándolo. Tomé mi navaja del bolsillo de mi pantalón y sonreí maléficamente. Él me miró con temor, lo cual me hizo sentir más satisfecho. Sus ojos demostraban temor. ¡Sí! ¡Teme por tu patética vida!  
Comencé a apuñalarlo al menos unas 5 veces en el estómago hasta que paré. ¡Cómo odiaba que gritaran para tratar de pedir ayuda! Así que opté por romper un poco su camisa y meter el trozo de tela en su boca.  
-¡Cállate! No me gusta que las personas griten-Me quejé.  
Esta vez, ya no hacía tanto ruido. Forcejeaba, pero era inútil. Si se movía más significaba que perdería más sangre. Pronto decayeron sus fuerzas y me dejó manejarlo a su antojo. Formé una B en su abdomen para después subir a su rostro. Saqué sus ojos y jugué con ellos como si de juguetes se trataran. Me quedé unos segundos así hasta que escuché un paso. Lo había olvidado, había una otra persona en la habitación. ¿Acaso no había corrido para salvarse o por lo menos tratar de detenerme? En cambio, en todo este tiempo, ella se quedó estática mientras observaba como un hombre era asesinado frente a ella de una forma un tanto bizarra. Bien, ella no era una chica muy inteligente. La miré a los ojos y me di cuenta de algo, ella no era novia del hombre que acababa de matar. En las letras encima de su cabeza se leía el mismo apellido que el de L. L., ¿su nombre? No lo diré tampoco, no hace falta. ¿Iniciales? A. L. ¿Era una broma? ¿"A"? Estos humanos sólo querían traerme recuerdos.  
Habría sentido un poco de lástima de no ser porque me la pasaba de maravilla y su mirada sólo reflejaba asombro. Qué extraño, no había miedo o repulsión, sólo estaba presente el asombro en sus ojos, y juraría que hasta había un poco de curiosidad. Me levanté y la miré con detenimiento.  
-No eres muy inteligente, A. Si B terminó con L, seguramente podría terminar también contigo.  
-No tengo miedo-Respondio de forma seca.  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya-Negué con la cabeza-. ¿Qué haré contigo? Oh, ya sé. Te propongo algo, te daré 5 segundos para que corras. Entonces, yo iré tras de ti. Si logras salir de aquí antes de que te alcance, te dejaré vivir. Pero si no...  
Estaba siendo generoso, me sentía de buen humor y quería jugar. Quería alargar un poco más su vida, pues los días que le quedaban eran largos. Seguro viviría de forma plena, a menos que Beyond interviniera.  
-¿Y bien?-Pregunté impaciente.  
-No correreré.  
Sonreí.  
-¿Por qué?-Inquirí ladeando la cabeza.  
-No tengo miedo a morir.  
-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-Reí de forma estrepitosa-. ¡Ni siquiera tú te puedes creer eso! Oh, vamos. Acepta mi oferta-Insistí mientras lamía mis dedos manchados de sangre.  
-No.  
La miré serio. En verdad no mentía, su semblante era distante. Esto ya no me divertía.  
-Si no tienes miedo, entonces no me interesa-Indiqué.  
-¿No me matará?-Preguntó alzando una ceja.  
-No. Así ya no es divertido. Además, seguro que te gustaría morir-Añadí mientras miraba las largas y marcadas cicatrices en todo su antebrazo-. Y yo no hago favores.  
-Vaya... Sólo mata por placer. Creí que era un poco más que eso, pero ya veo que no-Suspiró.  
¿Esta estúpida trata de provocarme? Debería de esforzarse un poco más.  
-Y tú eres una mujer que ni siquiera puede acabar con su propia vida-Señalé su antebrazo.  
-Ah, eso-Dijo de manera distraída-. Verá, mi hermano siempre intervenía a último momento y yo... siempre terminaba fallando.  
-Pudiste intentar de otra forma-Repliqué-. Pero ya no importa, tu hermano ya no está más aquí.  
-Hasta en la muerte me supera-Sonrió con amargura-. Jamás lo podré superar, a pesar de mis infinitos intentos.  
Muchas personas estarían atemorizadas, llorando por su familiar muerto y hasta tratando de matarme por lo ocurrido. Pero ahí estaba ella, parada frente a mí manteniendo una conversación conmigo de manera calmada. Ahora ya no parecía estúpida, más bien era ingenua por abrirse así conmigo, sin contar que momentos atrás esperaba que la matara de la forma más violenta posible. El hecho de ser segunda siempre y querer sobrepasarlo... Ahora ya hasta sentía que me agradaba.  
-Supongo que perdí.  
-¿A qué se refiere?-Me miró curiosa.  
-Te dije que yo no hago favores. Sin embargo, ya te he hecho uno.  
-No, realmente. Si me hubiese asesinado, seguro que me habría hecho un favor. Pero no, se equivoca, usted ha ganado.  
-Bien.  
-Ahora, debería limpiar "la escena del crimen", después de todo, si le encuentrán habrá perdido-Aconsejó.  
-Descuida, esto es realizado precavidamente, aunque no lo parezca-Sonreí orgulloso-. Nadie se dará cuenta.  
No podía creerlo, establecía una conversación como cualquier persona normal. Claro, el tema era sumamente "fuerte". Sin embargo, hablaba de eso con la hermana del hombre que había asesinado. ¿Eso era sano? No me importaba. Pero la femina me agradó por ver con tanta naturalidad a la muerte. Tal vez sus ideas suicidas eran las responsables de todo.  
-Es hora de irme-Dije.  
-¿Entonces no me matará? Yo podría dar información vital a la policía.  
-Ya te dije que yo no hago favores-Recalqué-. No me importan tus amenazas. Adelante, ¡hazlo! Los idiotas no podrán atraparme, así sepan quién soy. Y debo añadir que me darías un reto, y a mí me gustan los retos.  
-¿Entonces le importa si llamo ahora a la policía?-Preguntó inocente-. Verá, no me gustaría dormir con un cadaver en mi casa.  
-¿Y qué les dirás a los policías?-Pregunté divertido.  
-Les diré que discutí con mi hermano, así que fui a dormir temprano; pero luego escuché ruidos extraños en su habitación, por lo que fui a ver y al abrir la puerta me encontré frente a usted. Sin embargo, no logré ver su cara, puesto que sólo me concentré en el cuerpo de mi hermano mientras usted escapaba a toda velocidad.  
-Debo admitir que es una buena mentira. Pero no logro entender por qué tratas de ayudarme.  
-No lo sé.  
-Como sea, adiós-Dije.

Salí de la casa por el patio trasero y caminé hasta el lugar donde me alojaba, no sin antes comprar un tarro de mermelada con el dinero de la billetera de L. L. ¡Ja! Después de todo, no me había ido tan mal. 


	2. Encuentro

Encuentro

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel singular evento. Todo seguía su curso natural, yo asesinaba, conseguía dinero de éstos y comía mermelada. Esto era mi vida y así me gustaba.  
Caminé por las calles hasta que me encontré con un rostro y nombre conocido. Ah, ahí estaba A. L. desayunando sola en un café, eran exactamente las 9:58 am y yo comenzaba a tener hambre, por lo que entré al local, también le daría algo de mi compañía.  
-Hey, A.  
-Hola, B-Saludó animada.  
-¡Recuerdas mi nombre!  
-¿Cómo no recordar el nombre de el que hizo algo que nunca olvidaré?-Dijo sacarcástica.  
-Oye, tranquila. Yo sólo quería charlar contigo, pero ya veo que no estás de humor.  
-Estoy bien. Usted no debería aparecer de la nada, ya he mencionado su "apodo", probablemente alguien escucha nuestra conversación.  
-No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí. Pero si te incomoda llamarme así, bien, soy Beyond-Me presenté extendiendo mi mano.  
-Usted... ya conoce mi nombre-Respondió al saludo.  
-Deja de llamarme por "usted", me haces sentir viejo.  
-No sé cuál es su edad.  
-21 o algo así  
-¿21 o algo así?-Sonrió.  
-Ahora, te toca responderme la misma pregunta.  
-¿No sería peligroso que usted lo sepa?  
-Ya te dije que no hago favores-Contesté molesto.  
-18, pero en una semana cumpliré 19.

A era muy joven para vivir sola, ¿acaso vivía sola? Ahora tenía curiosidad por saber qué había ocurrido con su vida. Después de todo, nunca sabía qué pasaba después de mi trabajo ya que no me interesaba. Pero este era un caso especial y merecía un poco de mi atención.  
-¿Y qué ha pasado?  
-Pues llegó la policía momentos después, dije todo lo que había planeado. Comenzaron la investigación y no encontraron ninguna pista salvo la B gótica que dejaste en mi hermano... Oh, también le avisaron a mi familia de lo ocurrido, puesto que ya tengo edad suficiente, me quedaré aquí, lejos de ellos. Seguiré mis estudios en Cambridge, me graduaré y seguiré con mi vida-Finalizó con un suspiro.  
-Vaya, supogo que tendrás que comenzar a trabajar.  
-No, mi padre es muy especial en eso del enfoque del estudio, por lo que me enviarán dinero cada cierto tiempo para satisfaser mis necesidades.  
»Por cierto, qué distraída. ¿Te quieres sentar?  
-Encantado.  
Sí que era una distraída, había olvidado que me mantenía de pie mientras ella estaba cómodamente sentada. Yo me habría podido sentar sin consideración, pero quería ver sus reacciones. Tal vez, A me daría algo de entretenimiento por unos días, al menos hasta que me aburriera.  
-Y dime, A, ¿por qué me invitas a sentar después de lo que he hecho?  
-Porque... No tengo nada en contra de ti. Yo odiaba a mi hermano, pero lo amaba.  
Bien, la chica tenía graves problemas de ambivalencia.  
-Pero aun así no puedo evitar sentir desprecio hacia ti. -Entonces también tendrás un caso de ambivalencia hacia mí.  
-No me agradas, pero tampoco me desagradas. Mi opinión hacia ti es nula. No creo que eso sea ambivalencia.  
-Pero acabas de declarar que me desprecias.  
-Yo desprecio a casi todos.  
No pude evitar sonreír, se parecía un poco a mí. Y casi nadie se parece a mí. No, nadie puede compararse conmigo. ¡Yo soy Beyond Birthday!  
Ordenamos y yo comí todos los postres que tuviesen fresas sin usar cubierto alguno, por lo que A comenzó a mirarme raro; claro, eso sin contar la forma tan extraña y poco común de sentarme para otras personas.  
-Sí que estabas hambriento.  
-Hace más de dos horas que no consumía mermelada-Dije sin despegar la mirada de la comida.  
-Vaya, te gusta mucho la mermelada.  
-No hay nada más delicioso que la mermelada-Sonreí mientras volteaba a verla.  
-La mermelada es dulce y muy buena, aunque a veces me empalaga.  
-Entonces no te gusta-Inquirí decepcionado.  
-Sí-Afirmó-. Pero no la consumo mucho.  
La miré unos momentos más para luego seguir disfrutando de mi comida. Terminé un poco antes que ella y me dediqué a pensar en lo que haría en algún tiempo. Quiero decir, mi meta es sobrepasa demostrarle que yo no soy ningún sustituto de nadie. Haría algo tan grande que ni él podría saber qué era. Pero aún no sabía qué hacer. De igual forma, pronto tendría que mudarme, nada parecía fácil y pronto tendría que dejar Inglaterra.  
De pronto escuché un carraspeo proveniente de A.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Beyond, ya he acabado. Si no te importa, podríamos retirarnos ya.  
-Está bien.  
Extrañamente, A terminó pagando todo y no me dejó protestar.  
-Es porque ahora tengo suficiente dinero-Se excusó.  
Al salir del local nos miramos, esperando que alguno de los dos rompiera el silencio. Pero justo cuando estaba decidido a hablar, ella se adelantó.  
-Bien, Beyond, es hora de irme. Tengo que hacer tarea y asear la casa.  
-¿Qué es lo que estudias?  
A meditó unos segundos la respuesta con una expresión de concentración en su rostro.  
-Estudio musicología-Finalmente respondió.  
-Oh, interesante. Nos vemos luego.  
Di media vuelta y me marché de ahí para buscar alguna otra víctima. Al parecer este iba a ser un día muy largo.

¡Hola! Pues como verán, la historia es antes del Caso BB :D Es mi loca y nada lógica tarea acerca de cómo empezó todo. Espero que les agrade ;)


	3. Mermelada

Mermelada.

Habían pasado por lo menos dos horas desde que me encontré con A en el local. Ahora me encontraba caminando en busca de una víctima, la cual no encontraba desde la tarde. Llevaba mucho tiempo caminando y, lo que es peor, ya se había acabado mi mermelada de viaje. Genial, hoy no era mi día.  
No me había dado cuenta, pero camimé tanto que ahora me volvía a encontrar frente a su casa. «¿Será bueno visitarla? No, mejor no. No, tal vez ella tenga un poco de mermelada» Pensaba. Era un poco más de media noche y las luces de su casa seguían encendidas, por lo que seguramente seguiría despierta. Me decidí y caminé hasta su puerta. Por un momento pensé que podría abrirla yo mismo como la última vez, pero esta vez no entraba a la casa como un asesino; ahora yo era un simple visitante inesperado. Toqué el timbre una sola vez y esperé un momento hasta que se abrió la puerta.  
-Beyond!-Dijo al verme.  
-Hola, A.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y cómo te va a ti?-Contesté con sarcasmo-. Cielos, pensé que serías más educada.  
-Vamos, Beyond, no estoy para juegos. Sabes que no es bueno que te aparezcas por aquí.  
-Estoy aquí sólo para saludarte.  
-¿Sólo para eso?-Inquirió dudosa-. No te creo.  
-Bien-Bufé-, no me ha ido bien esta noche. Ya es muy tarde y estoy aburrido. Oh, y me he terminado mi mermelada.  
A sonrió y me invitó a pasar, lo cual yo acepté con gusto. Mientras yo me quitaba los zapatos, ella iba al refrigerador en busca de mi preciado alimento. Luego de unos minutos lo encontró y me lo entregó junto con una cuchara y un pan tostado.  
-Gracias, pero esto no será necesario-Dije mientras hacía a un lado el cubierto y el pan.  
-Oh, bueno.  
Ambos nos sentamos en silencio frente al televisor; en ese momento se transmitía una vieja película con muchos autos de carrera. Aunque ninguno de los dos prestaba mucha atención, ya que A se aburría cada vez más y yo me concentraba en mi tarro.  
-Y bien-Rompió el silencio-, ¿qué te trae por aquí?  
-Creí habértelo dicho antes.  
-Sí, lo hiciste. ¿Pero por qué yo? Quiero decir, supongo que tienes más amigos o conocidos.  
-Eres la primera persona con la que hablo tranquilamente-Mencioné mirándola a los ojos-. Y la única persona que conozco.  
-¿Y no crees que eso es sospechoso?  
-Soy conocido como un hermitaño que sólo se ocupa de sus asuntos. No soy muy tomado en cuenta.  
-Oh, ya veo.  
-Pero si te incomoda mi repentina aparición... no me importa.  
-De todas formas no tenía nada interesante que hacer esta noche.  
-Entonces me quedaré aquí para dormir.  
-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó.  
-Sólo bromeaba. Además, no me gusta estar en compañía de otras personas.  
Terminé con todos los tarros de mermelada y finalmente salí de la casa.  
-Buenas noches, A.  
-Buenas noches-Contestó adormilada.  
No sabía el porqué, pero me pareció adorable verla así, adormilada y tambaleante, como una víctima más a punto de morir.  
Caminé por todos lados hasta encontrar a un hombre perfecto para matar. Cansado de trabajar y al parecer con mucho dinero en bolsa.  
-Buenas noches.  
-¿Te conozco?  
-Se contesta un "buenas noches" también-Sonreí.  
Le enterré una pequeña daga en el cuello. Hoy no tenía muchas ganas de trabajar y estaba cansado. Al final tomé su dinero, dejé tirado el cadaver y caminé hasta mi departamento. No sin antes llevarme otro desagrado.  
-Genial-Murmuré.  
Comenzó a llover de una manera salvaje y yo estaba en medio de la noche, oh, pero eso estaba por ponerse peor. Claro, algo peor que una lluvia era el granizo. Estúpida Inglaterra, ¿siempre tenía que llover? Cómo detestaba mojarme y, más aun, sentir el granizo golpear mi espalda apenas cubierta por la delgada tela de mi playera.  
Al final pude llegar a casa y tomar un baño de agua caliente esperando no haber tomado un resfriado o algo parecido.

Luego de unas cuantas horas de dormir, al fin pude despertar. Seguía con la sensación de cansancio, pero el sueño había desaparecido por completo. Sonreí al recordar a A la noche anterior y luego me alegré por algo más: hoy era domingo y podría visitarla un poco más temprano para comer más mermelada. Odiaba admitirlo, pero me era agradable degustar con ella. ¡Ambos comíamos mermelada!  
Me paré de mi viejo colchón y tomé otro baño. Tomé mis tarros de mermelada para almorzar toda la mañana y tarde hasta las 5:15 pm. Ahora tenía que ir con A.  
Caminé con calma hacia su casa, aunque quedara a 20 minutos a paso normal.  
Finalmente llegué, pero algo me desconcertó ya que escuché risas a través de la puerta. Aun así, no me importó y toqué el timbre.  
-Hey, ve a ver quién es-Escuché la voz de A.  
Oí pasos pesados hasta que abrieron la puerta y me encontré con un hombre de al menos 20 años de nombre Albert West.  
-¿Se te ofrece algo?-Preguntó en tono pedante.  
-Busco a A-Dije como si fuese obvio.  
-Lo siento, A está ocupada ahora mismo.  
Albert trató de cerrar la puerta pero yo interpuse mi pie.  
-Quiero verla-Protesté.  
-Ella está ocupada-Recalcó.  
-¿Qué está pasando?-Intervino A-. Hey, hola, Beyond.  
-Hola, A.  
Ambos terminamos de forcejear y yo entré a la casa sin pedir permiso para luego ir a la cocina y tomar un tarro de mermelada descaradamente. Albert seguía en la puerta con una mirada claramente molesta por mi acción. Sin embargo, A me miraba divertida. «Estoy segura de que ella haría lo mismo» Pensé.  
Miré la sala de estar, estaba hecha un desastre. Luego encontré ropa interior debajo del sofá. Volteé a ver a A, no lo había notado antes,pero tenía una playera demasiado grande para ella, una playera de hombre. Ella se sonrojó al saber cuáles eran mis ideas acerca de lo que había ocurrido ahí justo antes de que yo llegará.  
-A, creo que es un poco tarde. Me tengo que ir-Anunció.  
-Oh, está bien. Nos vemos mañana en clases.  
-Claro. Adiós-Dijo y la besó.  
-Adiós-Respondió ella.  
-Adiós, Albert-Tercié.  
Él me miró extrañado un momento. No sabría decir si fue por mencionar su nombre o por despedirlo como si nos conociéramos.  
Salió de la casa y yo me aproximé a un sillón para comer cómodamente mientras miraba la TV.  
-Disculpa el desorden. No te esperaba.  
-Descuida, yo tampoco esperaba interrumpirlos.  
-Oh, no. No interrumpiste nada-Se defendió.  
-A, no tienes por qué avergonzarte de tu vida sexual-Dije mirándola a los ojos-. El sexo es saludable.  
-Oh... Por cierto, ¿cómo supiste su nombre?  
-Simplemente lo supuse-Respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Oh, Beyond... Siempre tan directo y descarado. Hey, espero que lo disfruten ;D La verdad es que se me complica llevar la relación de A y B. ¡Es el asesino del hermano de A! ¿Cómo se supone que te vuelves amigo de quien asesina a tu familia? En fin, A tiene serios problemas de depresión y esas cosas (_ _')  
Acaban de empezar mis clases (¿ya lo había mencionado?) y se me van todas las ideas para el fic D: Oh, pero esto lo seguiré hasta el final OuO ¡Nos vemos pronto! 


End file.
